Successors
by Nekton
Summary: I'm a big fan of the Pure trilogy spoilers if you didn't read all 3 books. Partridge and Iralene survived. They are two of the six Successors meant save their world. A greater threat than the Dome is coming to earth. Iris, their adopted little sister, isn't human. New comrades will join the fight. Partridge must become a leader if it means the survival of the people he loves.
1. Chapter 1

**I have finished all three books a few months ago but I kinda forgot somethings about the Pure trilogy. If I am missing any details tell me other than that the story was amazing.**

 **Partridge**

The mob was knocking down the door, Bradwell was dead, the dome was being torn apart, Lyda can no longer see him again it all hurts 'so this how it ends...Pressia everyone please forgive me,' he thought "Partridge we're going to let them in but when that happens you are going to leave," Iralene said "no I can't leave you" "you must don't you care about Lyda?!" Partridge nodded "then live for her there is a secret passageway that will lead you to a safe place Arvin told me about it but I didn't think it would be necessary" she gave him a map leading to the passage in the house!

The mob came but all they saw was Iralene "where is he?!," a man asked all the girl did was smile. Partridge ran as fast he could with tears in his eyes "how long is this damn passageway?," he asked himself. Fifteen minutes later he finally made it to a door he opened it there were stairs going down and a slide "to hell with the stairs I'm taking the slide."

Twenty minutes later

"How long have I been sliding maybe the stairs were a better option?" Partridge began worring about Pressia, El captain, Iralene, and everyone else, but most of all Lyda "why, WHY CAN'T ANYTHING EVER GO GOOD FOR ME IN LIFE?," he shouted all of a sudden his butt started hurting like crazy "oh I reach the bottom...the universe just loves treating me like a sack of shit doesn't."

Partridge got up and look around where was he now? "I have to keep going...a button" the button had a sign next to it that said, 'do NOT push this button whatsoever!' The map had a hand written note ' _listen Partridge I know what the sign says but push the button- Glassings'_ "you planned this didn't you Glassings?," he asked doing as been told the wall opened up to what looked like an abandoned lab "seems like no one has been here for years everything is covered in dust."

The curiosity got the better of him "how did no one know about this place?" Partridge walked around looking at every detail the lab seemed to be in a good shape "I wonder if the electricity still works?," he asked himself pulling a lever. The lights came on the lab was empty no equipment, no liquids, and no papers only what looked like a large incubator with a greenish, slimy, round egg "what is this thing supposed to be?...it looks like an egg" Partridge, without thinking, opened the incubator and took the egg out "gosh, this is heavy why did I take it out the first place?" The egg began glowing "oh no" an explanation happened.

"Was that a bomb the entire time?" Partridge sat up slowly "fortunately it didn't kill me" "who are you?" The voice sounded like a little girl in matter of fact it was she had caramel skin, turquoise eyes, short straight black hair, and a tail of some animal "who are you?," she asked again "I could ask the same like what is your name and how old are you?," Partridge asked "I don't know my name but I think I'm four," the little girl said "that's good to know...look at that you're all wet...you're from the egg aren't you?"

Partridge realized what the girl was from the egg earlier 'a person who would an artificial life form like her must be a pure genius..or desperate to have a kid but doesn't want a baby,' he thought _this lab will self destruct in one minute all workers must go to the escape pods in sixty...fifty nine._ Partridge began panicking "no don't panic the way out is over there," the little girl said pointing at the escape pods the teen picked up the child and ran into one.

"Come on work damn you!," Partridge said banging on the controls the lights turned on "now we're getting somewhere" suddenly the escape pod began moving faster and faster. Partridge quikly put the girl on the only seat using his body to shield her from falling forward on impact.

?

She watches as the teen is shielding her naked body with his own the four year old hears a loud noise which seems to make the boy hold on to the seat tighter his heart is beating fast the face he makes confuses her what is she feeling is it bad? She holds on to the boy's shirt for some reason it makes him say," it's going to be alright I won't let you get hurt okay" the feeling grows stronger it hurts her heart and it won't go away but another feeling comes is it from the boy the words he told her made the bad feeling less painful. Everthing starts spinning the boy is screaming then it stops he has shaking knees now "are you doing alright?," he ask she nods.

Partridge

It was a wild ride the explanation blasted them of to a pretty far place from the Dome they crashed into an abandoned building Partridge step out first to make sure it was safe "this must be a mall...wow, they still have all the things you can buy!," he said it was true the clothes, shoes, and household products were still here covered in dust but still here. Partridge remembered the four year old girl was still in the escape pod she was hanging on the edge of it he immediately grabbed her "you can't put your feet on the ground without shoes when there are sharp things on the floor," he said "okay," she said.

Partridge looked around for some towels to dry the child off "ah, here they are a little dusty but it'll do" he unfolded the towel and shook "okay hold still so I can dry you" the girl made weird noises which was pretty cute "now let's get you some clothes there has to be an area that sales children clothing somewhere in this store." The teen eventually found one it had lots of winter clothes for little girls he picked out a blue long sleeve shirt, brown pants, pink winter coat, and white hat, he also had some underwear, socks, and boots for her.

?

She watches as the boy comes to her with the clothes "now what do we do about your tail?," he asked the girl makes it disappear back into her body "hmm, problem solved" puts the clothes on her it feels weird "I probably should give you a name let me think" the boy looks around "how about Iris it's a flower." Iris loved her name "then what's yours?," she asked the boy "my name is Partridge," he tells her soon they leave the store Partridge already found clothes for himself "it's cold in here."

"Hey Iris the electricity kinda works so I'm going to find us place to sleep it's getting late anyways," Partridge said they wonder around the store a little longer "look Iris a mattress store it might still have extra beds and blankets left."

Meanwhile on the other part of the mall

"Ed are you sure you saw two kids here cause all we found was a dead body maybe the tapes are old this is an abandoned mall after," a man says talking into the walkie talkie "no they're new those kids are still here the girl will be easy to getbut the boy might have to be restrained" "alright my team will search every store for those brats."

Iris

She heard voices not wanting to wake Partridge up Iris silently slips out the bed leaving the store to find the voices they grow louder her curiosity gets the better of her. Iris runs towards the voices making a sharp turn she hit something "ow, watch where you're going y-" "wait man, that must be one of the kids" two men were standing in front of her "hey sweetie, it's alright we're not going to harm you," the man with really dark skin said "my name isn't Sweetie it's Iris" "okay Iris, Juan take her to the ship I'll get the other one" "whatever Cayman remember if the older one won't come" "yeah, I have a tranquilizing nettle don't worry." Juan picked Iris up carrying her to the mall entrance "are you hungry Iris?," He asked she honestly didn't know what he said but her stomach made a funny noise "that answers my question I'll get you something to eat."

Partridge

The moment he woke up Iris was gone "where did she go?" Partridge ran out the store looking for the child "IRIS WHERE ARE YOU?," he called out but no answer "hey kid," a deep male voice said,"I'm going to need you to come with me" the teen didn't trust the man "like hell I will" he ran the opposite direction "heh,I tried." The man took out a gun and shot at Partridge the teen fell down unconscious "and they said a tranquilizer wasn't necessary."


	2. Chapter 2

Partridge

he felt a strange "seems like the kid is coming to and seriously Cayman did you really have to tranquilize him like an animal?," an unfamiliar male voice said "sorry Rudolf he wouldn't come with me calmly" "now he's going to think we're the bad guys" the teen grunted "would the both of you please shut up," he said sitting up "hold your horses junger Mann you're still weak from hunger here eat this," a white male said the African male stood up "I'll tell the boss the boy is awake."

The soup Partridge was offered tasted like heaven "I knew you would like it my wife made this, she is a talented cook," the German man Rudolf said " by the way sir where am I?" Rudolf began laughing "look out the window," he said the teen did all he saw were clouds "I'm in an airship a pretty big one too" "yeah no one knows about this ship manly cause it is camouflaged as a cloud and as for your little sister Alaqua is taking care of her."

"Who is Alaqua?," the teen asked "she's one of the nurses here and a gifted seamstress." Partridge saw a woman walking in the room with Iris "hello, I take it that you are this child's elder sibling?," she asked the young male nodded the woman had, black straight hair, reddish brown skin, and brown eyes 'she must be in her mid 40s with all those wrinkles on her face,' he thought "you're from the Dome, I can tell by your face expression that I am right," she said "um, you're not going to hurt me are you?"

The woman frowned "what made you think we would harm someone who hasn't done anything to us?," she asked sternly "it's because of the things that I've been told all my life about outsiders," Partridge said blushing "I understand by the way what is your name?" "Partridge Will...Williams." He didn't want to cause a problem saying his real last name "I am Alaqua my ancestors were native Americans in this land before the tragedy happened," Alaqua said Partridge couldn't help but feel guilty even though it was his father's fault that the world was messed up.

Alaqua gave Partridge and Iris the tour of the airship it was really big "the airship was created by the military in secret to help the people who were effected by the tragic event, many survivors began creating underground cities to created their own countries," she said "so they don't have anything to do with the Detonations?," the teen asked "no because my husband was the one who started this idea,"she paused taking in the deep breath "he and my seventeen year old nephew died before they could escape."

Partridge's grey eyes looked outside the window to see a blue sky and white clouds he kept staring in awe until he felt something hit his back "hey boy with brown hair and grey eyes get out my way!," a little girl voice said he turned to see a girl with white skin, green eyes, and red hair the thing that caught Partridge's attention was that she was in a wheelchair "Cynthia be more polite to your elders!," Alaqua shouted "yes ma'am," Cynthia said pouting she looked at Iris then smiled and waved.

"Ichigo is here and I want to see her," Cynthia said "well, I bet she a good lecture prepared about respect," Alaqua said as the eight year old pouted

Ichigo

Crow wings. She was fused with two crow wings on her back others would say she was lucky nothing else was effected. "Ichigo your back!," Cynthia said rolling in the Detonations made the poor girl's legs useless if Ichigo hadn't saved her in time the eight year old would have been dead "Ichigo we have new friends that I want you to meet , Partridge and Iris Williams," Alaqua said a boy with brown hair, grey eyes, and creamy skin came in along with a girl who had black straight hair, turquoise eyes, and tan skin. "Hello it's nice to see new faces here I'm Ichigo ," Ichigo said extending her hand to shake the boy nodded and shook her hand.

Partridge

He didn't know what to say. This girl has two giant black bird wings on her back it reminds him of Bradwell. Iris began touching the feathers with excited eyes "Iris don't do that it's rude," he said "it's alright I don't mind," Ichigo said she began flapping her wings when "Partridge what is this?," Iris asked holding a chainsaw "DROP IT."

Ichigo was so happy that her chainsaw didn't take any victims she told Partridge about her life and how she came to this place "it's nice to know someone who doesn't hate people like me immediately because l'm from the Dome," he said.

Cynthia

She wasn't born when the Detonations hit but it effected her birth greatly. The eight year old was crippled the moment she popped out her real mother abandoned Cynthia when she was three if it wasn't for Ichigo the child would have been dead already. Cynthia looks up to the twenty year old woman as a mother and older sister Ichigo was like her guardian angel or Tengu as the Japanese girl calls herself. Iris seemed to stare her down "um, is there something wrong with her cause she won't stop looking at me," she said Partridge picked her up and walked out the room "now Cynthia, Alaqua has told me how rude you were to the new guest a good lecture on manners should be enough," the Japanese lady said. Damn it.

Partridge

He didn't like the fact Ichigo reminded him of Bradwell guilt immediately took over "what's wrong Partridge?," Iris asked looking into him with turquoise eyes "hey, you okay?," a male strange voice said from behind him "oh ya new...um...Nice tae meit ye!"

It was young man probably a year or two older than Partridge himself. This man had white skin, blue eyes, and red hair "Ma name is James and your name" "it's Partridge Williams" " Partridge to have someone like you onboard." James seemed like a nice person he was from Scotland and came to this when he was fifteen years of age he is now nineteen. "I would really love to chat with ye but I'm a busy man. How about I treat to a drink tonight at the bar okay then we could get to know one another" before Partridge could respond the Scott was already gone.


	3. Chapter 3

James

He was surprised that the seventeen year old showed up that night. Partridge didn't seem very comfortable around him "well, I'm Glad ya showed," James said offering a glass of beer to the grey eyed teen "um, thanks," he said and began drinking "so Partridge hou auld ar ye?" Partridge looked at the ninetee year old strangely "seventeen, my birthday is around the corner," he finally said. James was known to hold his liquor until the fifteenth cup he wanted to get as much information from Partridge. After 21 cups, it's a miracle these guys aren't dead yet, Partridge began blacking out James was laughing at him before passing out himself.

Partridge

It hurts. A sharp pain went through his head "ugh, I will never drink again" he slowly got up to see he was in the room that was given to him and Iris. The pain still there Partridge decided to have alcohol beverages with James out of politeness but he drank until now "hey want some cold water?," Ichigo asked coming into the room with a glass of water "good lord, my head hurts so much" Ichigo smiled "I can't believe you even wanted to drink alcohol," she says giggling a bit. "I learned my lesson from now on no beer," Partridge said Ichigo left him on the bed with the water it took about twenty minutes for the headache to cease now all the teen had to do was find James and give him a good piece of his mind.

Iris

Partridge was gone all night. It didn't help her feel any better sleeping with Alaqua she wanted to be with the grey eyed teen he made the four year old feel all good inside. "Look Iris we're in Alaska now and it's snowing," Alaqua said pointing out the window she was right the snow came down beautifully "Iris are you in here?," Partridge asked coming in she ran to him holding on to his right leg "I missed you too." She was picked up by the male "my own little sister misses me dearly, how sweet."

Iris felt warm with Partridge as they walked into a room that had a black box thing." What is that?," she asked pointing at it "that's a Television or TV," Partridge responded "look some VHS movies these take me way back!" Partridge was looking at the movies when one caught Iris's attention "this one" she picked it up showing it to the young male "you want to see Pete's dragon?," asked the male she nodded "okay." The movie ended when Elliot flew away "Partridge will I be able to ride the dragon one day?"

Partridge

He couldn't say no. Those innocent eyes stabbed his heart "yeah, if you're a good girl," he said "am I a bad girl?," she asked "no Iris, you're always a good girl" the door opened and the four year old ran to it hoping to see the dragon only for James to be there "aw, are ya here to greet me Iris? You're such a sweet girl," he said "oh, it's just you" Iris was very disappointed. "Why in the hell would you tell her that now she'll hate you forever!," James whispers to Partridge "I couldn't say 'no' she was so cute when she asked me" the Scott sighed. Iris looked like she was going to cry "was I being a bad girl?," she asked tearing up "no, the dragon is just busy I will go find him and tell him to see you!," Partridge said he ran out the room he came back in a red dragon costume "listen, even she wouldn't fall for it and where ya got te costume from?," James whispered.

Iris began hugging the dragon excitedly Partridge wanted to laugh at the Scottish man's face but he knew it could possibly blow his cover he carried the girl on his shoulders running around the room while his dear sister laughed happily. Partridge stopped after fifteen minutes to notice Iris rubbing her eyes he began cradling the child singing a lullaby James smiled " such a _doting_ brother," he said "I'm not a doting brother I just don't want to see her cry."


	4. Chapter 4

Partridge

Was he walking somewhere? It was warm Partridge opened his eyes he began looking around the trees that surrounded the teen had yellow bark with pretty pink leaves and the grass was red "where the hell am I?" Partridge looked at the sky to his utter shock the sun was blue yet it gave off the same warmth and the sky had an aurora "come young one, you can't stay asleep forever," a old lady voice said the young man opened his eyes to see he was in the same bed as Iris "that was a weird dream," he said to himself.

ship # 2

Iralene

She left for the first time. The Dome was no longer a safe place and the people had burned down her once home. She wanted to stay in the world of make believe but her body had different ideas as if it didn't listen to her heart. Iralene kept walking looking for a safe place to hide even though blood was coming from somewhere and her body was not used to the air outside the Dome she just kept going then everything went dark. The light was intense it hurt her eyes Iralene opened them to see that she was in a hospital room "am I inside the Dome again?," she asked herself "sorry darling, you're not at the Dome."

A woman who was blonde haired came to her "now don't be alarmed, we won't hurt somebody right after saving them," she said "where have you taken me and how did you find me?," Iralene asked in a defensive tone "I didn't find you a young man named Milo did." Iralene blushed realizing she was halfway naked "yeah, sorry for taking your clothes but it was the only way for those wounds to be treated," the blonde said "my name is Jayde by the way, and get some rest while you still can."

Iralene woke up to a voice "ouch, shit" it sounded like a male voice that reached her ears the girl opened her eyes a bit to get a better look. The person didn't seem like a human he look more like wolf that walked like a man "sorry for waking you," he said. "How did you know I was awake?," she asked "by the way you were breathing...aaaah sorry if I creeped you out please don't get me in trouble," he said "I take it you're Milo" the anthropomorphic wolf widened his eyes "yeah, that's my name and you" "Iralene."

The wolf man smiled "Iralene~," he repeated making a goofy smile "well, goodnight Iralene tomorrow we'll get to the hidden city."

Ship # 1

James

He was frozen in fear as Ichigo walked by "you know James your stupid phobia is the reason we never had an actual conversation," she said "Sorry Ichigo, I just don't know how talk to ye without bein scared," James said. The Scott had to admit Ichigo was very attractive but those wings keep him from saying how he feels about her " my Scotts is getting rusty being around these Americans." As quickly as possible James made himself go to the roof to watch Ichigo fly her black wings opened up and she is now soaring through the air.

A jay began flying close to the Scott way to close. The most embarrassing thing began to happen James was screaming that the small fowl was trying to attack him Ichigo shouted to go back inside but the young man is now on the floor curled into a ball. "James that bird didn't attack you," Ichigo said "I scared it away now go back inside before you start freaking out looking at me" James listened to the Japanese girl without opening his eyes. "James you know that not all birds will immediately attack you for going out," Alaqua said "I know but me mum use lock me in the chicken coop whenever I didn't please her remember" the woman sighed.

"You know the actual word your fear is called Ornithophobia and we could help you at least get comfortable around Ichigo if you let us help. I have seen the way you look at her it's not a secret everyone can tell you have some feelings for her."

James blushed slightly knowing the woman was right about his feelings for Ichigo but jealousy is another feeling he gains from this. A while later he was walking to the cafeteria only to see Partridge talking to the Japanese girl "you're not going to teleport yourself to hear what they're saying?," Cynthia asked rolling to the Scott "No, I would never be eavesdropping like that ye must have thought wrong kid" "I'm pretty sure if you don't stop this eventually he might end up LIKING her." That was it, Cynthia's words made the young man teleport himself right behind Partridge.

"GWAAAH, James how did you get here so quickly?," Partridge asked "he teleported himself here," Ichigo said as the Scottish man kept his eyes closed "ya, few of us have some kind of ability but you probably won't believe that superpowers exist," James smiled trying not to scare the grey eyed male off "I don't feel that surprised about your powers to be honest, maybe it's because of the shit I went through." Ichigo being a softy hugged Partridge which made James boil inside looking down at her arms wrapped around the younger man.

"Partridge I found something," Iris said running into the cafeteria "you're awake that's nice, what did you find Iris," Partridge asked the four year old opened her arms and immediately James started screaming.

Partridge

A little bird flew out out Iris's arms and James began screaming and ran away. "Incase you want to know James suffers from Ornithophobia, a fear of birds, that's why he doesn't look at me directly," Ichigo said "I can see that but shouldn't he at least be comfortable around you knowing that like him are both human beings?." Partridge didn't really like that James ignored Ichigo over her large wings he had admit to himself she was quite pretty " idiot Lyda is the most important girl to me. I have to control my sexual desires before they ruin me," he thought.


	5. Chapter 5

Ship # 2

Iralene

She has been on the ship for two days now. Iralene is still not used to the training of self defense. The crew members gave her weapons to choose from she chose a dagger for no good reason really. It did scare her when she learned about some crew members having strange abilities like super powers Milo has amazing strength and is able to control it well he is gentle around those he care about. He is a sweet boy.

"Hey Iralene have you seen a Furry around?," Jayde asked "Jayde I think he hates it when you call him a Furry" "but he is a Furry he isn't anthropomorphic. The guy is human but got some wolf DNA put into him by his pa so he can survive," the blonde said it made Iralene feel weird "I'm going to Amani's dance lessons." Amani is from Turkey. She taught dancing lessons especially the belly dance it fascinated Iralene for some reason. Maybe because this dance makes her feel free.

All her life she never really talked to anyone but her mother. Ellery was like their , psychotic, savior. He pretended to truly care about her, he pretended to care about Partridge, he pretended to care about people. Now that he's gone nothing can stand in her way Iralene knew she couldn't stay a fragile and sensitive girl forever like she was at the Dome.

No more suspended time. She will actually start getting physically older. Part of Iralene wanted to cry her mother was still at the Dome and Partridge hasn't been found by the crew members. Ship #1 found a boy and his younger sister but Partridge went alone she wonders what will happen to the people still living in there.

A week passed her small talks with Milo began becoming actual conversations. The blue eyes and black human hair on the top of his head let her know he is still a person under all the animal characteristics. Milo had a smile which made her feel special the wolf boy will sometimes refer to himself as a freak of nature. It hurt Iralene to hear from a very cheerful person the two were chatting in the cafeteria when "so you are Iralene? I'm Seiji my last name is not important."

A Japanese man with a robotic left arm was smiling at her "yes I'm Iralene nice to meet you," the 'young' girl said "c-captain I didn't know you were here," Milo said nervously "oh Milo, you don't have to be so nervous talk to me I only became the captain a year ago," Seiji said to the wolf boy.

Iralene just couldn't her eyes off his robotic arm "if you're wondering how I lost my left arm then I'll tell you" " oh no, you don't need to-" "it all started about ten years ago."

"I was in Japan at the time. My daughter Ichigo was in the backyard and I was in the garage working on a car that a friend wanted me to fix. All of a sudden the wind became really strong and a blinding light nearly burned my eyes when it was over I had my hand fused with the car Ichigo was outside screaming. My katana was on the floor being the daring man I cut off my left arm to go save the only family I have left. Ichigo had a crow fused to her back I used my katana to dig out the crow's body but the wigs were too deep. I didn't know what came over me but the day before I visited my older brother and _borrowed_ a vaccine he had and injected it into my daughter now she is a Tengu."

Milo and Iralene were both screaming internally "we don't need to hear your life story damn it!," Jayde said walking to them "I'm thirty eight years old," Seiji said "whatever you say Imanaka." Iralene felt like she had heard that name before.

ship #1

Partridge

"That's your father's last name?," he asked Ichigo "yes he got from my grandfather. He grew up with his mom and my uncle grew with the father." The parents had divorced which why the brothers grew up separately Ichigo's father had her when he was eighteen.

Ichigo

Partridge was shocked for some reason it puzzled her " what's your uncle's name?," he asked. "His name is Hideki Imanaka" she could hear the young man speak in a soft voice " _Pressia."_


	6. Chapter 6

Ship # 1

Partridge.

Cynthia wanted to see how good he was with technology. All Partridge had to do was make a robot animal ' Pressia is better at this than I am. She made lots of them like the beetle,' he thought. It took him three hours to make the head , another three hours to make the body, plus half an hour to attach them together his outcome was what looked like a great horned owl. "Not bad at all for your first time I just have to make a few adjustments," Cynthia said. It took the eight year old ten minutes to fix the flaws "I can't believe something this easy took so long" her words made Partridge feel like slapping the child.

"Look you've had years of experience I never made anything like this," he said the owl turned on making chirping noises and flew on Partridge's shoulder "I made him look more like a toy by putting white plastic armor around him and I like the fact you made his eyes big. He looks cute right?" He had to agree the owl robot did look cute "what you gonna name him?," Cynthia asked "I think it would be-" "PIP HIS NAME IS PIP," Iris shouted from behind Partridge.

Iris.

"Why Pip?," Partridge asked "because he said it," Iris responded it was true the chirping did kinda sound like 'pip pip' if you listen closely. Iris smiled as Pip flew on top of her head his big black eyes were once camera lenses and they began adjusting. She took Pip took her favorite spots on the ship the bird began to understand everything that was happening. James didn't seem very Fond of the bird even though it was a robot "just keep the thing from touching me," he said everyone else was welcoming towards the robot.

Ship # 2

Iralene.

She can finally see the hidden city. It was a large valley surrounded by lots of mountains the people were either fused with something or had robotic limbs. Others looked alright but not completely pure. "Wow! Your from America?," a little girl asked "yes...when it used to be the United States" "is the Dome really being torn apart right now?," a pre-teen boy asked "that's right. Which is why I left because people were going insane and no where was safe," Iralene said "well, you're safe now young lady," a man with robot legs said coming towards his son "my dad's legs were fused to a bench but someone used an axe to get him out," the pre-teen boy said.

The man sighed. Iralene notices all theses people are from different races. The Dome was mostly dominated by Caucasian folk and few Asians 'was Willux a racist?,' that her first thought 'maybe, he was of course insane.' Milo gave her a tour of the city which was deep within the Amazon rainforest " I didn't know this many people who survived the detonations could make a beautiful city out of nothing," she said "you should never underestimate the human spirit Iralene," the wolf hybrid said.

Milo did something very surprising. He picked up Iralene holding her bridal style carried her up some stairs to a cave "this is my house. There's something I want to show you." Iralene was taken to a section of the cave that looked like a glow in the dark garden "wow, it's so beautiful but why do all the glowing plants center around these group of Popeyes?," she asked looking at the glowing flowers "those were my sister's favorite flowers...Madoline had cancer the Detonations made it worse for her then she died because there were no more doctors. I sometimes wish my dad gave her this wolf mutation and not me unlike her I was pretty healthy. That's why I'm glad he was killed by the creators he turned me into." The girl felt so sorry for Milo his wolf ears are now bent down showing he was sad "my father was framed and put in jail before the Detonations. He was framed by the very man my mother was cheating on him with...Mimi, my mother, knew if things worked out we could get to the Dome."

"Do you hate your mother?," Milo asked "I don't particularly hate her but it's unforgivable to destroy our once happy family for her own selfish needs," she said it hoping for the young man to not think negatively of her and Iralene was actually being honest with him and herself. "I see, you love your mother but the act she did back then was unforgivable" "yes... I regret not taking her with me to escape. My mother is most likely dead now it makes me sad thinking about it and accepting my only blood family is no longer with me." A warm embracing hug came from Milo. Iralene could hear his heart as drowsiness began to take over her mind.

She didn't know how long the two had been sleeping with Milo. The wolf man was still sleeping whe Iralene walked out the cave and at the bottom of the stairs was Seiji "did you and Milo have a _GREAT_ time in there?," he asked smiling which made her blush "no! We were just talking nothing more Milo...he is just a friend," she said.

" _She say he just a friend she he just a friend OH BABY YOU-"_ "SHUT UP."


	7. Chapter 7

_I've watched Earh ever since your birth. To tell the truth I was quite disappointed in the human species, especially the Dome dwellers with their fragile minds and your terrible leadership. You can't be Thorn's successor!_

 _He was a great leader, unlike you, this man (and I don't mean human) gave his followers hope. Knowing that the battle would not be over he and a five others took a special drink that transported their powers to certain humans of earth to have if they were to die. All of them died at some point fighting the battle you will have to finish. I was a child when the last warrior died._

 _My family was now encharge to watch over earth and make sure that Successors would find their destiny. I began watching when the successor of Thorn, that's you, was born. I thought about bringing you to this planet when all the Successors were born but your father's foolishness doomed humanity from the start._

 _The problem Earth has would be forgotten the moment humans are gone. Ellery Willux was a fool. He made the atmosphere perfect for the invaders with the radiation. Earth's atmosphere in the beginning would only be enough to give half the strength to Shrall._

 _Shrall was from my now forgotten planet. He, from what I was told, went insane and conquered other worlds enslaving millions._

 _Once we meet I will tell you more._

 _You on the other hand are a disappointment. The moment you left the Dome I began to have strong faith. Hoping that the experiences would turn you into a leader suited to be like Thorn. I shouldn't have expected to much of your leadership skills, and all that power went to your head. Thinking because you were now the leader of the Dome dwellers they would immediately do what you want, trying to be an extremely good person, afraid to shed some blood, not truly realizing sometimes you have to be the bad guy to do some good. Pressia, your half sister, would have been better suited for Thorn._

 _Of course, doing my job I couldn't let any of the Successors die. It wasn't like peace would ever come after defeating the Dome dwellers. Using my manipulation, which tires me out, I had to make sure all six stayed alive to fight Shrall. Look I gave you another chance to prove yourself worthy. When your powers awaken I hope to see Thorn in you Ripkard 'Partridge' Willux._

Ship #1

Partridge.

His hair was blue and his eyes were now white. The grey eye colors were now replaced with white and brown hair no longer on his body. Literally all the hair on his body was blue eyebrows, eyelashes, even body hair.

Earlier this morning he was at the cafeteria eating breakfast when Iris suddenly changed. Everyone was surprised at what use to be a four year old girl now a small creature. She was the size of a miniature dog, all white fluffy fur, turquoise cat like eyes, black tail, black feet, cat-like nose, long fluffy white ears, and it didn't look like she had a mouth until Iris smiled revealing sharp rows of teeth.

(I tried use your imagination)

Ignoring the teeth Partridge and everyone else were not intimidated by her transformation. It was as if they knew Iris wasn't human from the start and were expecting this. The crew members believed Iris must have the power of shapeshifting while Partridge believed it was something else. He didn't know why Iralene immediately suggested for him to leave after pleading the young man to stay the pretend house. Partridge was sure he was going to be killed but it seemed like someone took over the situation.

 **Now for something completely different**

Lyda.

Her belly has gotten bigger. The cramps were unbearable when walking. Mother Hestra said it was normal. It's been weeks since Partridge has been reported dead but his body was never found. Pressia and El Captain held a funeral for Bradwell just a few days ago and it was painful seeing the young half Japanese girl shed tears for her lover.

Arvin was still making a cure. Lyda was happily living with the Mothers but missed Partridge dearly knowing her baby would grow up never having a loving father "Lyda you must eat. Eating is good for the baby," mother Hestra said walking in with her son and Julby Hollenback walking behind her.

Many of the children and young adults left the Dome even against the wishes of their parents. Julby and Jarv were among those who came out. The mothers took few of the younger children in while the other ones went somewhere else.

Julby doesn't talk about the Dome. She seems to enjoy living with the mothers while her own is still back at the Dome and Jarv is just as playful. "I know you miss him. And he's gone now and there's nothing to do but move forward," mother Hestra said "I know. I must stay strong for my baby" the five year old girl walked up to Lyda "what are you going to name the baby?"

Lyda smiled. "The baby's name will something good I can tell you that much," she told Julby "a friend of mine would have liked you a lot Lyda," mother Hestra said, "her name was Alaqua. She was a woman with Native American ancestry and my best friend since high school." Mother Hestra sighed "I never saw her again after the Detentions. She's probably dead but sometimes I feel like she's out there."

Ship # 1

Partridge.

Alaqua was teaching the young man how to cook fish. It didn't take too long for Partridge to get the hang of it he enjoyed spending time with her. The woman made his heart beat the same way his own mother did. He knew she could never truly replace his mother but Alaqua's motherly attitude was actually effective than Mimi, who is probably dead now, "Partridge keep your eyes on the fish or it will burn," the woman said.

Partridge was surprisingly obedient to Alaqua. Was it because she began filling in his need for material love? It's unclear. Pip flew on top of his head chirping while Iris hugged the young man's right leg "Cynthia say play hide go seek. Want play?," she asked "after I'm done Iris." He hasn't played that game in years.

"Alright since you two are the only volunteers for the game I'll count you hide," Cynthia said. Her counting echoed through the halls Partridge knew Iris would follow him to a hiding place "alright Iris we'll hide behind these big boxes stay very quiet." Iris changed into her creature mode and hid herself behind Partridge "do you think she'll find us?," he asked "no."

Iris

She felt wind on her back. Turning around the four year old spotted an air vent and curiosity took over. Opening the seal she ran in "Iris come back here," Partridge whispered. The young man followed her in being squeezed a little. "Iris come back we shouldn't even be in this vent. You could get hurt!" The little girl wanted to find out where the air was coming from she soon felt a strong blast of cold wind. Iris was now standing on a vent seal looking through she saw snow blowing "Iris get off before you-" the seal broke. The young child felt two large hands grab her sides.

Looking up she could see a worried Partridge hanging half of his body out the vent "now don't move I will try to pull you up" Iris sneezed. Partridge fell completely through the vent falling in the air.

Partridge.

Was this how he is going to die? The scenery looked beautiful at least his death wasn't in a fake world. He pulled Iris to his chest hoping when they hit the ground he would be her soft landing. Looking up with tears in his eyes he saw a giant cloud 'if only the ship would stop being camouflaged,' he thought. Two black dots were spotted by his enhanced vision a robotic owl was diving for them. "Pip!" Yes, Pip was now trying to rescue both Partridge and Iris. Pip grabbed Partridge with his robot talons he didn't stop the fall but slowed it down enough for them to have a soft landing.

Partridge fell on the slow unharmed and unhappy. "IRIS WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?," he asked the turquoise eyes watered up "I'm sorry." He couldn't stay mad at her "it's okay Iris, I'm just glad you're safe."


	8. Chapter 8

Partridge: successor?

It was very cold. Partridge spotted a cave the three of them could get in to. "Iris we're going into the cave for a while okay" "ok" he pick the girl up and Pip followed. The cave was really warm but dark. Partridge felt himself going down a staircase..was there someone living here? "Hello," he called out but no answer Partridge kept going down until he felt a wall in front of him. A dead end.

The ground started shaking, the rocky floor opened, Partridge fell in. "Ow, my butt hurts." He fell a few feet. Partridge stood up looking at nothing but darkness "Par," Iris grabbed his pants "it's going to be okay Iris we just need to-" everything began glowing. The cracks on the cave walls began shining light down to what looked like a hallway. At the end of the hall was a staff with a ring on the top. He didn't know why it felt like it was waiting for him. Partridge cautiously walked towards the staff and grabbed it. The ring on the staff began glowing.

The last thing he heard was Iris shouting "Par!"

Iris.

Partridge fell back motionless and still holding the staff. The entire cave began making beeping sounds. Iris held her brother's hand as he began to change. His hair was no longer brown but blue and Pip began flipping out. A large blue light ball hit the owl robot hard knocking him to the wall "Pip!" The bird began glowing. Pip stood up adjusting his now blue eyes. "Oh my, I can't believe it my plan worked. Now I can serve my master Thorn again! Well, his successor at least."

He turned Iris and the unconscious Partridge. "Hello Taillight child, I see you have gained a human form. How old are you like three?," Pip asked "Pip, I'm four," Iris responded "Pip? I'm guessing that's what you named this robot...then again I don't really remember my name so meh." Pip walked over to Partridge "mmmm, I kinda expected Thorn's successor to be more strong looking. But I guess he'll be good." The cave began shaking "child we have to leave now!"

Iris did her best to drag Partridge, who still had a firm grip on the staff, to the entrance. "I can't do it he's too heavy!," Iris shouted "child, I throw the both of you up okay!" Pip was now strangely strong enough to throw the both of them out the cave. The siblings landed in the snow and the robot owl flew into her chest.

The cave entrance was now blocked by tons of rocks. "I do say that was a close one. The successor is still unconscious," Pip said "successor?" "I'll explain l8er but for now stay human form." Pip was wise. A group of men wearing animal furs were pointing spears at them.

Partridge

He woke up slowly. Everything felt warm. Was he still alive? "Kid, you waking up? I hate to leave you here when the miracle child is healing us." His eyes snap open to see a man in animal furs. The man's right hand was fused to what looked like a hand gun. "Henry hurry up before the line gets longer and she might get tired," a woman said coming in "who are you talking about?," Partridge asked " the girl you were with blue haired boy" "blue haired boy?" The woman gave him a small mirror Partridge took one look. His jaw dropped.

And that's how he saw his new self. Partridge was now dressed in furs. He walked outside the cabin to see a large line of fused people waiting to go in a tent. "It's the guy who brought the miracle girl!," a man fused with a child said. Everyone cheered for Partridge, who was still of course confused.

"What miracle child?" An old man pointed at the tent and Partridge went in he couldn't believe it. Iris was biting two children fused with one another and suddenly they separated. Was his mind playing tricks on him? "Master, you finally awoke. I see you must be confused about this." Pip's eyes were blue and he was talking.

"This has to be a dream." Pip only laughed "it's no dream. The girl has healing powers.

He was given the staff by Pip. The owl was now talking which he decided not to question just yet.

"You can explain who you are later. Just tell me what the staff is for," he told Pip "it's your weapon. Blades come out of the ring on top either Spear, scythe, battle axe, or the combination of all three a halberd." What he need this weapon for?


	9. Chapter 9

Pressia: New beginning

It's been a few weeks since Bradwell died. She still had to stay strong. The tensions between the Pures and Survivors are still strong despite the Dome breaking apart. There is a knock at the door of her room. "Do you mind if I come in? Pressia?" It's El Captain. "Come in" he walks in Helmud peeking over his shoulder "You're grandfather is getting better. I decided when Arvin finishes the cure Helmud and I will be volunteers to see if it works," he said "volunteers," Helmud repeated.

"Cap" "yes?" Pressia exhaled "do you think Lyda is going to be okay without Partridge?," she asked. Pressia knew what she meant Lyda= her and Partridge= Bradwell. "I know you miss him just as Lyda misses Partridge." She shutters. "I know most people think Partridge died in that fire but no bodies were found. We at least managed to free the frozen people. Strange how the capsules didn't burn down," El Captain said "but what if they burned away with the fire?" "Pressia the body might but skeletons are usually left behind" "left behind."

Pressia wanted to ask Partridge lots of questions about what he was thinking. Maybe it was her fault Hastings shot Bradwell. "It's pretty obvious he's most likely still alive somewhere. That earthquake must have helped him escape with that Iralene girl.

Iralene. Pressia just hated her for some reason. Probably she made Partridge take her side and stayed behind to die. He might Willux's son but still her half brother. "If he's still alive..," Pressia frowns "I hope Partridge doesn't become like his father."

Ship # 2

Iralene: magenta

She was with Seiji. The both of them were walking on the mountain trail with baskets of real fruits and vegetables. Iralene loved the taste of real food better than soytex pills and the chalky drinks at the Dome. "Okay be careful Iralene," he said the sky suddenly began glowing. "Iralene look out!" She was pushed to the side when something crashes down between them. "Crap. Invaders!," Seiji shouted it was a giant insect like creature crawling towards Iralene a shot got its attention.

Seiji's robot arm was now a gun. "Iralene run I'll hold them off!," he shouted shooting at the monsters. Iralene tried to run but another cut her off causing the girl to roll down hill. She reached the bottom yelping in pain Iralene heard shouting of Ship#2 soldiers shooting the creatures "invaders, get the citizens underground now!," She heard Milo yelling.

A big tentacle insect looking creature was running towards her. She froze in fear when Seiji came down shooting. The monster used one tentacle to knock the Japanese man away sending him flying through the air. "Seiji!" It let out a low growl. Milo suddenly stomped on the head crushing it on impact. "Iralene you have to get out of here!" The young man was trying to take her to safety "no! I have to find Seiji he was thrown over in that direction!"

Iralene ran to the direction Seiji was knocked over. She spotted him on the ground motionless while a monster began crawling towards him. Not thinking straight Iralene jumped to shield him from the monster. The monster swung at her but it didn't hit her. She was inside a huge pink bubble. "Did I make this?" Her question would remain unanswered for a while.

Milo punched the monster away. She didn't see any more monsters. "I think we got them all," Milo said," Iralene, you didn't tell me that you could make a shield." Iralene felt a little confused. "Your hair is magenta and eyes are no longer green they're golden now" "WHAT?" She looked at her hair. It truly was now magenta. Milo's ears and tail began shaking "CRAP. There's one left and it's a bomb this time!"

A monster came out of the ground beeping. It must have been out of instinct but Iralene somehow formed a bubble around the creature just before KABOOM. "Is Seiji going to be okay?," she asked Jayde in the waiting room "he'll be fine. The captain just needs to rest for a while I bet he'll be extremely grateful when he wakes up," Jayde said.

Iralene was still trying to figure out how and why her hair became magenta. Her eyes were no longer green but gold. Milo said she's just as beautiful and it made her heart hurt. Is she developing feelings for him? No Partridge is the only one she loves and wants to be with. Milo might just trying to be nice.

There's no way he would be interested in her. A person who would be in the middle of her twenties if Willux never existed. She was raised to be the perfect wife since childhood only for Partridge. It wasn't like she would ever find happiness with someone else!

"He's awake," Milo said bringing her back to reality. "I'm very grateful a young woman like you stepped up to save me," Seiji said "no need to thank me Captain. I was just doing what anyone with a heart would have done." Iralene felt embarrassed a bit. "No. I'm serious Iralene. Apparently no one else knew I was even there's but you did." Seiji was right. They had to leave the Japanese man so he can rest more.

"Ichigo is going to kill me if she finds out I let her dad get injured like that," Milo said "isn't she his daughter?" "Yes, and I promised her not to let him do anything reckless." Iralene doesn't know what his daughter is like but hopefully she won't be mean. "I still can't believe I can make bubbles. When the bomb went off the impact stayed in the bubble which was amazing."

Milo smiled.

Ship#1

Partridge: let it out.

They were in a museum. It's now like a fortress and the two are in what used to be a storage room for new objects. It's now for food and weapons. He and Iris stayed behind while went to go find the ship.

"Par."

"Yes Iris?"

"What's the Dome and why did you leave?"

He wasn't prepared for her to ask that. Being a child Iris would have tons questions to ask. "The place that was bad to live in." Partridge didn't even know what took over but he told Iris almost everything in a story way to make it sound like a fairytale. It was probably the stupidest thing he ever did. "I won't tell anyone about what you said," she told him. For a four year old she was intelligent but still childish due to her age like Cynthia. "How come you only stopped when mob, whatever that is, began knocking down the door to the castle? What happened to Lady Life and Warrior princess Pola? Did Prince Ripkard and madam Irsala make it? she asked " I'll tell you the rest later but I don't want anyone else knowing I told you this story. Then again you're four like I'd expect you to understand."

"I understand you fucked a lot of shit up." James and Pip were now coming out of their hiding place. "So you're the son the bastard who messed the world up and ya killed him." The Scott's blue eyes looked at his now white ones with sympathy. "You won't tell anyone right." Partridge was nervous. "No. Listen I understood who were characters in the story were. Mostly."

"You're the prince and your dad is the evil King." James was pretty smart. "Pip take Iris outside we need to be alone."

"Yes master, by the way this man was screaming like a child when saw me. I had to slap some sense into him so we could teleport here," Pip giggled. They both leave.

James: understanding

Partridge had some life. James knew the younger man was fragile inside and couldn't handle taking another life even if was truly necessary. Willux. His last name was a curse. Being the son of the man who basically ended civilization must not be easy. "Partridge. You may feel guilty about killing off your dad but-" "if I didn't do it everyone would have suffered." Partridge interrupted him. "James I've made up my mind. Ripkard Crick 'Partridge' Willux is dead." He smiles. "It's just Partridge Williams now and forever." Is he moving on? Now questioning Partridge's sanity James follows him outside the room.

"So ...I'm guessing you started screaming like a little girl when Pip came to the ship," Partridge said "shut up. Unlike you I survived Great Explosion unscarred. And without going in a giant snow globe." That was a lie. Though he never went to the Dome and his physical appearance might make him look Pure the Detonations did something to him mentally.


	10. Chapter 10

James: regret.

He knew Partridge wasn't used to killing. James killed many people growing up for survival. The Great Explosion was the day his powers awoke. His family owned a farm in Scotland. Only nine years of age that day he and his mother were feeding the chickens. She was the nicest woman in the world and loved her son very much. His grandmother on the other hand was a crazy woman. She would beat his mom whenever calling a her whore and saying how she should have had an abortion.

It was all a blur. Suddenly a gust of wind then light. James found himself on top of a hill instead of being the farm. What happened? Was his mother alright? He ran to the farm only to find it nearly destroyed. James called out for his mother then saw what looked like a woman with chickens attached to her body. It was his mother. "Mum...you okay? Mum?" She had a wing attached to her mouth. She wrote on the dirt. "James, I'm so glad you're okay." She reached out handing him a pistol. "I can't shoot you mum! I just can't." "I can." His grandmother grabbed the pistol and shot. His mother fell to the ground dead.

His grandmother was laughing. "I finally got rid of you! After all these years." Her celebration didn't last long for an axe met with her head. His grandmother was the first person he murdered.

It still haunts his nightmares. "Did you happen to contact the ship members to let them know we're here?," Partridge asked. It dawned on him. He didn't. "Please don't be mad at me."

Partridge just smiled. "That's good because we're going to help you get over the bird phobia." He brought James to a room with a chicken in a cage."Partridge what are you doing?," he asked "James" Partridge holds up a butcher knife "I need you to cut the chicken's neck."

This was probably going to far. "Hell no! I am not going cut the damn chicken neck." Partridge just starred. Apparently he didn't give a fuck. "Wait. Where did you get the chicken from anyway?" "Not important."

Ichigo: help.

It's just great. Now three people are missing. James, Iris, and Partridge haven't been seen in hours. "Ichigo do you think James and the others will be alright?," Cynthia asked rolling up with her wheelchair. "I don't know. Tell Alaqua I'll be back and when they're found I'm contacting you." The red head girl nodded. Ichigo took her chainsaw, went to the roof, spread her wings, and flew away from the airship.

She liked seeing the snow in the forest. About ten minutes have gone by until she spotted Pip! He looked different. "Pip, I'm over here!" She shouted "oh thank goodness. I thought that the airship members would be impossible to find," he said flying to her. "Are you talking?" "What does it look like? A consciousness of an alien entered a robot is that a good enough explanation?," Pip asked.

Ichigo sighed. "Yes. I suppose it is.


	11. Chapter 11

Intermission.

My name is is Seiji Imanaka. My older brother Hideki was a prodigy child. Ever since I could remember he always got an award from being a really smart guy. Of course that didn't stop our sibling relationship between us at the time. Though I was young I was aware of how much my father admired Hideki and ignored me. Whenever I achieved something he would pretend like it was meaningful and that pained me.

At some point our parents divorced. Apparently dad didn't seem to love mom anymore. He took custody of Hideki and all the money leaving my mother and I with nothing. We went to live with grandma for awhile. For a time Hideki and I wrote letters to each other it was fun. I would start seeing him on television. My mother remarried to a alcoholic. As I grew older my stepdad would beat me when mom was never around.

Hideki began sending less and less letters. He hardly ever answered any of my calls. I began hating him. Soon I learned he was put in this program for "the best and the brightest". It wasn't fair. How come Hideki got a better life than me? Why did he had to be a prodigy? Why did dad not appreciate it when I did something great? Please tell me God!

"Be patient and goodness will come."

I don't know why that answer even popped up in my head. In high school started is when I met her. Sachi Himoto. Being 16 meant my experiences in love were just beginning. The first time I saw her was in the school festival. She was singing a song of being in the dark and coming out to the light. A song of pain and suffering. A song of finding new hope. I know it was meat for the crowd but it like she was singing it for me.

The kids who are crying are the true heroes. They're the ones who know what suffering and coming out of the darkness was like. She saved me. At some point I began talking to her. Sachi was a foster child. When she was young her parents were murdered and she ended up in the foster care system. Her current foster parents rented her an apartment. I often visited to play some video games or just hang out. She was quite an otaku.

Sachi wanted to become a composer and song writer so they can be featured in anime. Our romantic relationship started when I was seventeen years old. We kept it a secret from our folks. At age eighteen Ichigo was born. I didn't want my parents getting involved so I asked my grandma to help. Only until I was a legalized adult.

When high school was over Sachi and I got married. When Ichigo was four Sachi died in a car accident. It hurt but I couldn't grieve forever. Ichigo was now my responsibility alone. I was working as a mechanic when Hideki called.

I was twenty eight years old. After all these years he had the nerve to call me now?! I kept my anger inside. He wanted me to visit him. Being polite I went to visit him he had some kind of lab. There was a box with a few vaccines in them. I took one. The entire time I was there we caught up. Our lives have been so distant from each other.

Hideki seemed nervous about something but he wouldn't tell me what it was. I eventually told him how angry he made me. We got into an argument. He was trying to tell me something important but I left shouting "I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN."

The next day the Great Tragedy happened.


	12. Chapter 12

Partridge: tight spaces

"Wow. Took you half an hour to kill an 18 inched flightless bird," Partridge said "you're a douche. I will get my revenge eventually." James held the chicken body "what do you suggest we do with it," he asked. The blue haired male smiled.

" Forgive your enemy, but remember the bastard's name."

\- Scottish proverb

( I got it from the internet)

The two were now eating deep fried chicken. "Hey you're the miracles child's older brother is that correct?" A middle aged woman asked coming in the room. "Yes." The woman began crying "she has been taken by bandits. The owl went to get help but I had to let you know!" Before the woman could say anything else Partridge and James ran out.

"Where do you suppose they took her?," James asked "I don't know. However, if they hurt her." Partridge tightened the grip on his staff. "They will surly pay."

Iris: cultists

Iris woke up on the sofa. Last thing in she remembers was Pip freaking out and some strange women offering her food. Lesson learnt: sniff before eating. The room was big. A man appears when the door opens "ah, so my informants weren't lying about a miracle child," he said smiling.

He took her to a strange part of the building there was a crowd of people. "This is the miracle child!" The man put Iris in a cage to display . "It's tight in here get me out," she said. "No. You are a perfect sacrifice to heal our people." One man dressed in white, obviously the leader, held a knife. "At dawn we feast on the healing flesh. For tonight our people will no longer suffer from the disease!" Iris believes he is referring to the fusions.

They were going to eat her. She curled up in a corner hoping Partridge would rescue her.

Partridge: rescue mission

A man explained Iris was taken by cultists. He wasn't sure where the exact location was though. Partridge didn't know why but Iris gave off some unique smell. The scent was faint. He followed it leaving James, who was trying to get more information, to go find Iris.

Partridge went pretty far. The scent was stronger than ever. It was coming from a mountain. Some stars were popping out.

He went in a cave carefully. It didn't seem as dark. Did Partridge somehow gain night vision? Eventually he saw a flight of stairs going down and light. Once he made it to the bottom there was what looked like a church. A group of people men on the left and women with kids on the right. A man dressed in white was preaching about feasting on the flesh and destroying the unworthy.

"Jeez, I seriously don't want to get on their bad side but Iris will be eaten by these crazies." Partridge walked to the preacher gaining everyone's attention. "Okay people. You guys have tooken a little girl against her will and if I don't get her back unharmed then we're gonna have some problems!" He says it smiling.

Of course the women and children walked out the room. The men took out knives and other weapons. Partridge didn't know how he was beating these guys. The staff became a halberd, strange portals came out of nowhere, he punched and kicked too quickly for anyone to react. Once he was done the portals close and the blades on his staff disappeared.

The men were injured badly. Partridge didn't care he grabbed the leader by his shirt. "Now tell me where's the girl you stole or else." As if he sensed it moving to the side an arrow lightly scratched his shoulder like a paper cut. "That was close." One of the injured men did it before falling to the ground.

Partridge just tighten the grip on the leader's shirt. "Now I'm not going to say it again. Tell me where the girl is or else...or else."

He let go of the man, dropped his staff and tried to keep his balance. "It seems like the arrow was dosed heavily. We poison our arrows sleeping drugs," the leader said standing up.

"You..bast...ard." Partridge fell on his knees. Everything was spinning "I've heard of the Pure ones in the south but never to see one with my eyes." The blue haired fell to the side. " good night Pure one." The last thing he heard.

Iralene: celebration.

Today was Carnival. (I think it's February by now so...meh). Iralene was now going to perform for the celebration. The Amazon jungle was still technically in Brazil. It would only last for a week because of certain issues.

Everyone was now going to see her. It was the first time she had ever dressed in these clothes. The Dome would never allow a girl to show her skin so much. "Girls it's time to show off whatcha mama gave ya," Kayla, an African American teen with a robotic left leg,was dressed in blue and white. Sandra, a young woman from Peru, was dress in red in green.

Iralene was dressed in yellow and purple. "Alright girls. Do the best you can with the dances I taught," Amani said. The stage lights were on. Iralene took a deep breath and began moving her body. She knew if a mistake happened the show would have to go on.

Her eyes spotted Milo in the crowd. He was watching and smiling. His tail was wagging which was quite cute.

"That was a very beautiful dance Iralene," Milo said. They went to his cave entrance. "That's what a meteor shower looks like?," Iralene asked looking at something she had never seen before. "I thought the sky never existed outside the Dome."

"It doesn't." Milo stops smiling but his face is still soft. "To my knowledge when the Detonations happened meteors fell from space hitting some areas under the equator. The Amazon was one and another hit the sea between Australia and New Zealand. The entire country of New Zealand was spared and the southern part of Australia."

Iralene was in shock. Ellery Willux didn't even know these countries still stood. "So the Sydney opera house is still around?" She wanted to know "yes! In two days ships 1 and 2 are scheduled to meet at Sydney. You want to come?" She could see the Sydney opera house and it wasn't a hologram! "Yes! A million times yes!" Milo's face became serious. "Don't get your hopes up too early. When we get there you'll occasionally see fusions and military equipment." Fusions are what they called people who were fused with an object or someone. "I don't mind."

Part of Iralene realized that Partridge will never get to see this. She hopes he's still alive. "What other dances have you been practicing?," Milo suddenly asked. "Yes." "Would you do one for me?"

Iralene stood up. The meteor background was perfect. She did a slow dance as Milo looks at her with awe.

Milo kept watch until she finished. He passed out the moment it was over. "Milo you did smell like alcohol."


	13. Chapter 13

Partridge: torture.

 **This may be a little sensitive.**

Partridge couldn't move his hands or feet. There were wooden shackles on his ankles and his hands are chained to his back. "The Grownup is waking up." A child's voice. It sounded male. "Yeah. Will he become a sacrifice?" Another one.

He slowly opens his eyes. Two twin boys about nine years old. Their hands are fused together. The brown haired one has a bandage over his left eye. The blonde haired one has bandages on both eyes. Dried blood spots were on the bandages.

"Who did this to you?" It's so sick these boys are young. "We did something wrong. To be holy again a sacrifice was to be made." The brown haired one smiled. "What are your names?"

"I am Felix," the brown haired one said "I'm Ron" the blonde said. "Who were you sacrificing to?," Partridge asked "we won't tell you until we know your name." Ron says sternly. "It's Perdiz." He said his name in Spanish. Juan, a Latino crew member, told him that. "We don't know. Children aren't allowed to know until thirteen years of age," Felix says.

"That's bullshit. What's the point doing things like this if there's no purpose?!" They seem surprised by his outburst. It was like he gave the boys something to think about.

Two men came in taking both Partridge and the boys. They were put in separate rooms. Partridge didn't like where this was going seeing the leader dressed in white while the other men were in black. "I washed my hands Purified one don't worry. But you're still going to have to be clean from the blood on your face," the man in white said smiling.

A large crate of water is brought in. "When he screams make sure his head in the water," the leader said "yes, Father Leon." Father Leon had a whip in his left hand looking at Partridge hungrily. "I heard you bear no scars. Ever wonder the feeling of pain young man?" Partridge knew the feeling of loss, suffering, vengeance, and guilt. "A Purified person was just a myth but now I get to play with one!"

Leon was sick. "You won't get away with this. I will save the others you've tortured," Partridge says. Leon frowned. "How can a creature like you care about our prisoners? They are unholy and must be eliminated but I won't treat you like the others." Before Partridge could respond his head is dunked in the water.

A very painful stinging sensation crept up his back. Partridge could tell he's screaming in pain but it's blocked by the water. Multiple lashes kept coming. This was probably punishment for the lives he took. Or is this for the lives he will take?

Partridge is a murderer. At some point he would have to take a life again but it would be the man beating him. His lungs burning for air Partridge was lifted up from the water coughing. Leon motions his hands to hold Partridge down. The young man was held down to the ground. Leon began slipping his hands into Partridge's pants. At this moment Partridge began fighting his restraints.

The chains on his wrist and ankles were burning his skin. Leon's hands slid down Partridge's thighs what the young man truly scared was when multiple fingers began investigating his sensitive region. He tried to fight back but another lash from the whip made him stop. It hurts both his back and region "you really like this. Wow, who knew a Pure one could release so much," Leon says.

It was embarrassingly true. Partridge's sexual tensions released itself without his consent. Not wanting anymore he went limp. Pretending to be blacking out was a great option. Leon stopped and began slapping him lightly "you can't go to sleep now. We still have to clean you."

His legs, back, and region are cleaned by rags and water. The wounds on Partridge's back stung like fire but if he didn't pull off the act of fainting the blue haired male would be here longer. "I wonder how you will handle me really being inside you," Leon says.

"Tomorrow after the healing feast I will see how long something like you would last." That would not happen. Partridge won't let it. Letting someone carry on like this isn't right. Partridge remembers back when he was extremely guilty for killing his father but that's the thing. His dad was a necessary death.

He wanted to be a good person but to do good sometimes you have to be the bad guy. Soldiers of war have to deal with the same problem and Partridge was a soldier. Survivors of the Detonations had to kill as well. Some may have not liked it but if it means living. Yes. Pressia, Bradwell, El Captain, and even Lyda took the life of another human being at some point. The guilt will still be there though no matter what but don't let it stop you from facing the problem.

It may have been the transformation that he began thinking differently. Suicide was the cowardly way out and so many cowards were at the Dome even himself. Maybe if he had killed Forsteed when given the chance and stopped being such a dumbass less people would have died. Especially Bradwell.

Partridge hated both worlds. The Dome and outside were terrible. It's not like he can completely avoid both sides.

He thought deeply about his next move. Life is just a game but how you play it will determine the outcome.

Eventually he was put back in the cell. When Partridge was sure no one was looking he used the strength saved to break his restraints. "I probably got it from my dad." He was referring to his acting skills.

Iris: escape

She picked up a familiar scent. It was Partridge. Iris had to go see him and the only is to escape.


	14. Chapter 14

Character analysis - Iralene.

In the books we think of as a cuckoo bird but now that she's outside the Dome things are changing. Like Lyda in a way Iralene is learning how to fight with daggers, guns, and martial arts. Since she's technically in Brazil capoeira might be her next lesson. Now she's starting to feel human.

All this poor girl's life she was made to do one thing. Be a wife. With military style training and new powers things will change. Milo might also help change her view of love. We won't really know until the new chapters come.


	15. Chapter 15

Partridge: Anarchy.

He ran through the dungeon like halls. Blood was now on the blades from injured or dead men. Partridge would find one prisoner after another. Setting them free. Screaming from the fights would reach his ears.

His heart was pumping with excitement. Did he like this? "Partridge ye idiot!," a familiar Scottish voice echoes in the halls ,"where are ye so I can come over and kick yer arse!" It was James. The Scott teleports himself in front of him. Ichigo is with him.

"Partridge. I found James running towards this place. You have blood on-"

"It doesn't matter we must find Iris." Partridge says.

His body felt strong. The trio went outside only to find the escaped prisoners being circled by multiple cultist in a section below them.

Ichigo: Battle.

Partridge began giggling. It is very obvious about what he's feeling. Bloodlust is a thing everyone with powers seem to have. Cynthia, Milo, James, and even herself included. "Partridge you can go do it. We won't think that badly of you." The blue haired male nods. His white eyes become cat-like. Jumping in the air he lands in front of the prisoners.

"Ichigo ye go find Iris. Partridge and I will make an opening for the people to get out," James says.

"Don't start making this a competition James. Not until we know the prisoners are safe." James makes a battle cry an jumps in the circle. Ichigo sees Partridge is enjoying himself. Knocking down enemies one by one while smiling. James's katana is now covered in blood.

Ichigo runs to another hallway. Men try to get in her way. The chain begins to detach itself from the saw and became like a whip. Her power is controlling metal. Changing the shape or moving the element.

The long chain wraps around the enemy. Slicing flesh. There was one man running deeper into the tunnel. He is hit in the head by what seems to be a club with spikes. The one holding the weapon is none other than Iris.

"Iris, I'm so glad you're alright." Iris smiles still holding the club. "Is Par here?," she ask. "Yes!"

The two run outside to see a bloody field. Few were dead. Most injured. James teleports himself to them "Partridge after went te leader. Ye two get out of here. I'll look for Par." Ichigo knows what Partridge is doing. She grabs Iris and flies away. She worries for both James and Partridge. "Ichigo is Par going to be alright?" Iris's turquoise eyes are a little watery.

She smiles. "Don't worry they'll pull through. I know a trick count to a hundred. When I was little my dad taught me this but it was in Japanese," Ichigo says. The two start Ichigo counts first five and Iris says in after her.

"Ichi, ni, san, shi, go" Iris repeats "roku, shichi, hachi, kyū, jū" Iris repeats.

End of part |


	16. Chapter 16

Partridge: Search and Destroy.

Leon is running from him. Partridge feels this strange desire to find his prey and kill it. If he kills Leon it might stop certain things. The man cuts a corner away from Partridge's sight but he knew where Leon went. As Partridge turns the corner Leon holds a gun at Ron and Felix. "Move and I'll shoot!" Felix's left eye is now gone. Both of the boys are forever blind. Partridge moves too fast for the head cultist.

A spear head is now in Leon's chest. The old man stumbles to ground "how can a Purified one like you care for these brats?" Partridge's face is stern "Pure. That's wrong," he says , " A Pure? Just who in the hell do you think I am?! I'm an individual." The spear end extends going through Leon ending his life. Partridge lead the boys by hand to the outside. He holds a piece of bloody clothing.

The trio go outside where injured men and frightened women and children are. Partridge holds the clothes so all of them could see. "Father Leon is gone!," he shouts, " I recommend you follow these request. Since I'm the victor of this bloody and pointless battle. You all must stop these tortures of innocent people. Just because they don't seem holy doesn't mean you can hurt them. Sure you can follow someone's advice."

Partridge takes a breathe. "But don't follow orders blindly. Listen it's okay to question if what he or she says is right. People can be here to be a guide in life however, you must think for yourselves and not like sheep! There will come a time you have to make your own choices!" He is done talking "I'm leaving and these kids with me."

The people are given one last death glare. Their faces are filled with fear "Partridge. Ye can calm down now," James says placing a hand on his shoulder.

"We have to go. The ship knows we're here."

Partridge lays in his bedroom shirtless. His lashes have been treated but will remain scars for the rest of his life. It doesn't bother him.

These scars are proof he is longer a Pure. "Par are you okay?," Iris ask. She's in human form. "I'm alright Iris. Just don't immediately trust strangers next time," he says. "Seems like you had the time of your life," a unknown male voice says.

Partridge turns around to face the door. A man tall, blue eyes, brown hair, looks about forty stood at the doorway of the bedroom.

"I'm sorry, though you've been here for quite some time we've never formally met." The man walks in as Patridge sits up. "I am Benjamin McSroll, Ben for short, Captain of Ship One, nice to finally meet you," he says extending his hand. Partridge shakes it.

"I already found out from the robot you have portal abilities." Pip flies in "not just portal abilities. He has other powers yet to be discovered and I will personally train him how to use them," the owlbot says proudly.

Ben smiles. "You aren't the only one with powers. Ship Two found a young lady named Iralene." Partridge is immediately hopeful. "What does she look like?," he ask. Ben cups his chin "all I know is 1) she's from the Dome like you 2) had green eyes and shiny hair. 3) her hair is now magenta with golden eyes."

"She's my sister!," Partridge shouts without thinking,"step-sister actually." Iris looks at him with the face of someone who has won a million dollars. "That's good news then. Both of our ships are scheduled to meet up at Sydney Australia!"

"I know about the meteor thing already. Alaqua told me about them." Benjamin exits the room leaving Partridge and Iris alone.

Iris looks at Partridge who picks her up and places the child on his lap. "I have a sister?," Iris ask "yes, I'm sorry for not telling you before." Partridge does hope Iralene won't be mad he just practically broke off their marriage. It was at the Dome and the love had been forced. He loves Iralene, that's the honest truth, but not the same love he feels with Lyda.

Iralene: Reunion.

Milo wakes up Iralene. The ship has arrived in Sydney now and it is just like what she'd seen from the hologram back at the Dome.

(To get an idea of what Milo looks like go to google/images/uiE8vd).

Now she knows why Pressia didn't like the hologram house. The real world really is better even if it's dangerous. "Iralene we have a surprise for you," Milo says. Jayde leads her outside the ship and into what looks like an office building. She wonders what the surprise could be.

Eventually after walking up some stairs and through a few hallways they stop at a room. Iralene is told to prepare for a shock. Is this some kind of test? The door opens and what she sees makes her heart nearly explode.

There standing in the room ,with a little girl at his side holding his hand, is Partridge. It feels like a dream. She then notices his hair and eyes. His once brown hair is now blue and his eyes are no longer gray but white. Iralene knows this isn't hair dye because his eyebrows and eyelashes are also blue.

Iralene doesn't care about it at the moment. She runs and hugs him "We'll give you three some privacy to catch up." A man walks passed them out the room as Jayde closes the door.

Partridge smiles with glassy eyes. He looks like he may cry. "I'm so happy you're alive," she says. Before Partridge could say any words the little girl ask,"so you're my big sis Iralene?" At this moment Iralene knows what Partridge must have.

He probably found her as he escaped and adopted her into his family. "I can explain Iralene. Just so you know our last names are no longer Willux. We are the Williams and this sweetness is our younger sister Iris." Iralene knows Partridge doesn't love the same way as Lyda. "I don't care if you've stopped loving me."

The blue haired man smiles. "I could never stop loving you Iralene," he hugs her ,"especially since you're my family."

Iris joins in the hug. Iralene gets a good look at her new little sister. She has tan skin, turquoise eyes, and straight black hair that reaches to her shoulders, she's wearing a small white and yellow striped sun dress with white sandles. The love for Iris comes instantly.

The child is so young and innocent. Suddenly everything becomes frightening. Iris changes form. She's about the size of a small dog, her eyes become cat like, a pink cat like nose, she longer fluffy ears. It's as if her skin is replaced by white fluffy fur, her tail long and feet are fluffy as well but black.

It didn't look like she had a mouth until Iris yawns revealing one with sharp rows of teeth. "I found her in an egg. She was born a few weeks ago. She's technically four though," Partridge whispers in her ear. "Now look the dress too big for you Iris. Go back to human form so it can fit again." Iris instantly turns human again.

This will take some time getting use to.


	17. Chapter 17

Partridge: Family.

It's all he will ever have. Sisters. Pressia his half-sister, Iralene his step-sister, and Iris his adopted sister. He wonders if Sedge would have liked them or maybe even his mom. She loves Pressia. Partridge knows Mimi would despise both Iris and Pressia.

Iralene is her daughter. Instead of being a good mother in Partridge's view she's a cruel woman. Getting involved with his dad just to get into the Dome, putting her own husband in prison, raising Iralene to become nothing more than a fem-bot. Now however, Iralene is free.

He reflects on all this in his bedroom alone. There's a knock at the door. "Mind if I come in?" It's Alaqua she comes in wearing a red sundress with yellow flowers. "Your sisters are at the opera house. Iralene and Iris went with Milo, another Ship Two crew member there, while everyone else is at the beach," she says. "Sorry if I seem depressed. Just thinking about a few things."

"You miss family and friends back at home?," Alaqua ask

"The only family I have is Iralene and Iris," he feels like crying for saying this.

"Partridge, we're here for you. I'm here for you," Alaqua holds his hand her eyes look at his as a mother.

"My childhood was okay, my dad never loved his boys my older brother Sedge and I," He looks at her with desperate eyes ," can you keep a secret?" Alaqua smiles.

"Partridge the Captain, Rudolph, and I know your the son of Ellery Willux ruler of the Dome. We're the only ones who know don't worry, if you're wondering how we know you said it the night James and you had ridiculous drinking contest."

At this didn't he know how to feel but fear. Partridge want to run. But where would he go? "You're not going to take advantage of that will you?," he ask "no, you are just a child. If you say the son of Willux is dead then that's your choice but you can't erase the past."

He knows he can't. "I have so much regrets. Someone I care about died because of me and so many others lost their lives at the Dome," Partridge says choking "you've been holding in a lot of things. It's only going to get worse if cling on to what you could have done," Alaqua takes a breath," don't forget the past, learn from it and figure out what you can do in the present."

Partridge is pulled into a hug from Alaqua he cries silently. He just breathes calmly while tears fall down his face.

"Partridge did learn anything from your failure?," Alaqua ask

"yes, this time I won't fail anyone especially my family."


	18. Chapter 18

Iralene: that time of the month

Two men were practicing capoeira on stage. Milo taught her moves no woman from the dome would ever know-it's really fun. Her body has gotten stronger and faster. "The theater is so beautiful. Thanks for brining us here," Iralene says Milo smiles "hey it's the furry!" A little boy runs to him with a mask other children in costumes follow him-some of them are fused. Iris hides behind her-it's obvious she's shy around other children. Iralene bends down to her level "it's okay Iris no need to be scared of them."

"Is that your girlfriend," a little girl ask pointing at Iralene," she's very pretty."

"Oh nononononononono. We are just friends," he starts speaking in Canadian French.

The girl responds back in French.

"I'm sorry Iralene," he says

"it's alright. She's a child of course such questions would pop up," Iralene says.

Suddenly there's pain. Her body felt like it was being crushed as she lays down on the floor whimpering. "Iralene are you alright?!," Milo says kneeling beside her "it hurts like someone is pinching my sides roughly," she responds.

Iris gasp "Iralene you're peeing blood." All the children start screaming while the other adults try to calm them down-one even begins to cry. It's been years since Iralene had her period every month and her body isn't used to this pain. It's to great for her to stay up Iralene lets the world fade in black.

Partridge: beach

Partridge walks on the sidewalk wearing a red T-shirt, badge shorts, and white tennis shoes with red stripes. Pip is flying above him and the sun beats down heat. The sky is real and beautiful not like the Dome or in North America. He hasn't seen the beach since he was a kid and now the waves and sea are calling. People fused or not are talking to each other side by side-this was the world he wanted. "You must be Partridge Williams!," a middle aged Japanese man says walking to him with crutches. His right ankle is sprained.

"Yes," Partridge shakes the man's hand," and you are?" The man says," I'm Seiji Imanaka nice to meet you. My daughter Ichigo has told me much about you." At this moment Partridge wanted to tell him about Pressia but didn't. Ichigo is in a bikini pink with a skirt around the waist-how she managed to put it on might remain a mystery. "Partridge!," a familiar Scottish man shouts from behind scaring and causes Partridge to swing at him-the Scott dodges easily.

"James what the hell?," Partridge says realizing it was him. James first acknowledges the two Japanese people next to him with his eyes closed. "Will you tell me why you're here before I punch you for sneaking up on me," the blue haired man says "oh right, yer sister, Iralene, is in th' medical center," James says.

Partridge's eyes wide up "what happened?" He ask.

"Naethin' tae big. She's jist PMSing."

"Take me there!"

"Calm doon cheil."

"How can I?"

"Braw, jist dornt trip oan th' way thaur."

When he gets there a nurse leads him to the room Iralene is being kept in. There's voices, both from his sisters and an unfamiliar male. Partridge opens the door and the first thing he notices is a creature-a wolf. "Wolf furry!," he shouts "why does everyone keep saying that?!," the wolf is pissed ,"dude do you even know what a furry is?" That's an easy answer "yes, and your a furry wolf."

The wolf furry is called Milo-the one who found and saved Iralene. "Partridge I'm alright. It's just my monthly bleeding that's all," Iralene says. She's on a hospital bed in a gown "when was your last monthly bleeding?," he ask which makes Iralene. Stupid! She's been in suspended too many times for her to keep up with it "I forgot. Partridge you know my menstrual cycle comes and goes when ever."

A small hand grabs his fingers-it's Iris. "Par what is she talking about?"

"We will discuss this when you're older."

"But."

"When you're older!"

Will Iris even have a menstrual cycle? He knows nothing of her species. How old will she be? Is it the same as human women? Milo walks up passing Partridge "I'll leave you two alone cause it's not my business about what you both talk about." Partridge picks up Iris and hands her to Milo. James is standing behind the wolf man. "Take Iris with you. She'll get bored."

Once the two leave he closes the door. "So, Milo, what do you think of him?," Partridge ask he wants to know. Iralene looks down and plays with her fingers "he saved me and very sweet. I you two will be good friends."

"Is that so? Maybe we will become good friends but I have another question."

"Yes?"

He walks the side of her bed and speaks in a low voice,"when was the actual last time you had your Period?" Iralene's eyes become glassy "Partridge please stop. Like before I don't remember-it's been so long and my body is now trying to keep up with time," she says. Partridge holds her hands "Iralene I'm not angry with you. I just worry that this might be a hazard to your health and you are very dear to me."

"I'll tell you if something goes wrong."


	19. Chapter 19

Partridge: secret violinist.

He walks down the hall to the lobby. People with robotic limbs, sickness, and injury are there and in the center a man is playing the violin. It's beautiful. The song is calling to him. "Would you like to play?," the man ask him "are you sure?"

"Even if you can't play there's lesson you can take, we have to keep music alive after all." The violin felt natural to him. This is one secret kept hidden from the Pures, so well that even Julianna Baggott-the creature of the Pure trilogy never knew. Partridge played the Violin. People gathered around him smiling as he plays a beautiful symphony of sorrow, loss, love, and redemption.

"Didne ken ye waur a professional violinist," the red-head James says walking from the crowd. Partridge feels embarrassment crawling in him "I played ever since twelve years of age. No one knew I had a gift like this," he says "where is Iris?"

Iris: story.

Milo was bit surprised at when Iris transformed herself. He became very accepting like everyone else-it might be cause he's a wolf. "Milo what's a furry?," she ask "believe me, you don't want to know." There were so many she wants to ask about.

"Milo."

"Yes?"

"What is the detations, detentions-"

"the Detonations?"

"Mm-hm"

The wolf picks Iris up and sits on near by public bench. "The Detenations is the day of great loss. It caused many people to get fused with the world around them, killed innocent lives, destroyed homes, and took away my big sister," Milo says looking at her sadly with his ice blue eyes. "Okay, how did you become like this?" The wolf-man's face becomes emotionless. "It happened the year before the Detonations. My dad turned me into this creature but thank goodness he died." Iris couldn't understand what was so bad about being like **that.**

 **"** I don't get it. Do you hate being like this?" Milo smiles "I don't expect you to understand. The only thing good about being 'this' is that I didn't get fused with anything."

Iris felt sad for Milo. She wasn't born around that time but the girl is aware the Detonations caused great pain.


	20. Chapter 20

James: connecting.

Night comes eventually. James and Partridge are given a room with two beds in the guest area of the military base. The base used to be a hotel for rich people during the Before or what ever other people called it. "I left Iris to be with Iralene. Letting them spend time and getting to know each other might be good," Partridge says.

"Partridge Aam curioos. Did ye hae onie friends in th' Dome?," James ask hoping to strike some kind of conversation with the blue haired man. "I didn't have much in the Dome. There were dorms and my roommate's name was Silas Hastings," Partridge takes a breath,"he was just a kid who was concerned about his looks before being turned into a Special force soldier. Other than that friends weren't really a thing for me."

James says, "weel yer dad was th' president. They probably assumed yoo'd swatch doon oan them loch a spoiled brat fa had gotten everythin' handed tae heem oan a platter." Partridge laughs "that pretty much sums it up. My dad never really loved me and even tried to kill me," he says "guid hin' ye made the first move."

"I'm not proud of doing it nor sad. His death was absolutely necessary and he was suffering from an incurable disease," Partridge looks away.

"Ah hud tae pit mah relati'es it ay their misery. Mom and grandma," James says half truthfully.

"Sorry to hear that."

"Mah mom wanted me tae dae it wi' a gin. Hud tae kill grandma wi' an axe tae th' heed."

"Didn't need to know that but okay."

Partridge turns around in the bed "James I might possibly suffer from the same thing in about ten years. Rapid cell degeneration might happen 'cuz of all those codings," he says.

"I doubt it." To their surprise Pip stood at the edge of the window.

"What are you talking about?"

"Remember Iris has healing powers. I had a chat with her a while ago and she kept saying the bad stuff in you is gone."

"Bad stuff?"

"Yes. She said you had it before turning blue haired and it disappeared."

"So I most likely won't suffer from the same deadly disease my dad did?"

"Possibly but I'm not completely sure."

This was good news. James lays in bed and passes out. His dreams weren't happy ones.

Haunting memories of killing his own family and being left behind to die by his comrades made sleep hard. James wakes up to a dark room hearing Partridge's slow breathing as he slept peacefully. He remembers the poor guy talking about having nightmares of his mom and brother.

Everyone has a story. Some more traumatizing than others.

Partridge: experience.

In his groggily mind he hears a voice calling out to him. "Partridge time to wake up. Breakfast is ready," it's his moms voice but at the same time it's not. Partridge opens his eyes seeing an image of his mom. When his vision clears what he thought was his mother is really Alaqua.


	21. Chapter 21

Partridge: experience (continued).

He walks through the halls wondering why on earth did Alaqua make him think of his mother. Partridge has already accepted the fact she's dead. "Do you even know where you're going?," a familiar voice ask-it's Juan.

Juan starts leading Partridge to the food court. He looks down to see a compass is fused with the Latino's left hand.

"It belonged to a boy I knew as a child," he says

"huh?"

"You were looking at my compass. If you don't want to hear my sob story it's okay."

"Tell the story if you want I don't mind."

Juan smiles. "I grew up in the slums of El Salvador. It was just me and my mother. One day I met a boy name Jose then our friendship was great. He had a compass his grandfather gave him before dying."

Partridge wonders what his grandparents were like.

"We got into a fight one day, he takes off running hurt by my words, compass falls out pocket of his pants, I pick it up and run after him." Juan takes a breath," next thing I remember is a flash of light, waking up to the compass fused in my hand, and Jose dead. My mom didn't survive either." A rather depressing story.

The food being served is rice and green beans. It's not too bad but he wants something better. "Hello Partridge." Milo walks to him with a smile on his face. "Hello. Your name is Milo right?" "Yes."

Partridge looks at him "I want to thank you for saving Iralene," he says "it was nothing. She needed help and I was the only one there at the time."

Milo is probably be blushing under all that fur on his face. "Where did you come from Milo?" The wolf looks at him then says "I'm from Canada."

"What can you remember during the Before?"

"Canada had beautiful forest. Sometimes animals would walk in our neighborhood. Moose and deer were most common."

"Sounds nice. I can't really remember any beautiful things except for the time I went to the beach with my mom and older brother."

"Are they still at the Dome?"

"Both dead."

Milo says "oh" and lowers his ears. Partridge finds it weird. This is a human being mutated with wolf genetics and still manages not to look frightening. Iralene has spent much time with him. Could she be moving on? This can be a good thing.

"Milo, Partridge," Seiji says walking to them ,"we are doing border patrols. You two will be attending. It's an order."

Both Milo and Partridge stand up. "Yes sir."


	22. Chapter 22

Iralene: gold

Iralene gives Iris in the bathtub of their hotel room. Iralene has a memory. A memory of her father giving her a bath as a toddler. "Iralene why are you crying?," Iris says looking at her with the big turquoise eyes. The golden eyed girl smiles.

"It's nothing serious Iris. I was just remembering something sad is all," she says. Iris seems to understand "Partridge told me your mom married his dad. Doesn't that mean they're my parents too?"

Iralene held her breathe. How was she going to explain this to Iris? The girl just looks at her expecting an answer. "We'll talk about it later. With Partridge when he gets back." When the bath is over she wraps Iris in a blue and carries her to the red cotton sofa in the living room.

The sofa was in front of a 70 inch plasma white screen tv. With Netflix. Not in 3D cause a stupid fucking gimmick and everyone knows it! It only showed cartoons and sick-coms from the Before. The show playing was suitable for Iris at her age. Iralene remembers it well.

"Elmo is a monster, right?," Iris says.

"Yes, I didn't what he was until someone told me," Iralene says.

There's a knock at the door. When she opens it Cynthia is in the hallway. "Hello Cynthia, what brings you here?," Iralene says. The girl smiles and reaches for the back of her wheelchair. She pulls out a magenta umbrella. Iralene takes it and holds it up. "It's a weapon I made that would suit someone like you," the red head says.

Partridge: aliens

They're in a helicopter. Partridge coughs a little as they leave the sunny area into the Ash Lands. It reminds of the time he first escaped the Dome. "We're in the part of Australia that didn't get saved by the meteor," Milo says.

"We're nearing the village. They're sending distress signals and that's not good," the pilot says. Jayde, a blonde woman, grabs two gauntlets from her bag and gives them to Milo. "Cynthia finally fixed them," she says. Milo puts them on and smiles.

Cayman takes out his gun then there's a noise. Partridge thought he saw dark shadows in the clouds "Flyers!," Jayde screams. He didn't know what it was but the creature began attacking them. Milo jumps out the helicopter and grabs on to it punching. As the wolf punched the flying monster blue lighting came out the gauntlets.

"Milo's using his electricity powers." Cayman says. Another one heads for the helicopter with great speed. Partridge's staff becomes a spear. He chucks it at the Flyer's eyes. It lands a hit making it screech and crash into the other monster causing Milo to jump off and land in the entrance of the flying machine.

"Brace yourselves!" The pilot shouts as the two monsters crash into the helicopter.

Partridge didn't how long he'd been unconscious. The first thing he noticed was someone holding him. The person put his aching body down the ground gently. "You look just like her." It's a man's voice. Hearing the footsteps walking away Partridge sits up, ignoring the aching muscles.

His vision is a little blurry. When it clears he sees a man is walking away from him. Partridge calls out but the man suddenly disappeared. "Partridge!" He hears Milo yelling. He turns around to see the wolf man running to him.

Before Partridge could process what was going on Milo picks him up and give a great hug. "We though you died!," Milo says looking scared. "What do mean you thought I had died?," Partridge says. He's confused. Milo points at a flaming helicopter. Cayman, Jayde, and the pilot are a good distances away from it.

He looks around to see nothing but sand. They're in the dessert. "The village is about a mile away. We'll walk there," Milo says. "Can you put me down now?," Partridge says. The moment his feet touch the ground his left leg shoot horrible pain through his body.

With a yelp Partridge falls to ground clutching his left leg. Milo kneels and takes off Partridge's boot and sock. He rolls up the pant sleeve up. His ankle is swollen. A purplish tint goes from the swollen ankle to the middle of his shin. "Damn, your leg is broken. Gonna have to pop that back in place."

When Milo said that Partridge just fainted.

Pressia: council

Pressia sat at the large table within the Dome. Lyda and El Captain were here as well. "Thank you for coming today," Arvin says. He's with Beckley who stand next to him. "I've called you all here because we need new council members." Lyda looks down remembering Partridge's ideas in his letters.

"So how is this going to work?," El Captain says.

Beckley steps in "it has been decided that El Captain should be the new leader of the Military," he says. El Captain's eyes widen. He seems embarrassed. "I'd be glad to," he says. "Be glad to!," Helmud says. It was Partridge's idea. Pressia also read his letters. "Julby and Jarv went back home." Lyda whispers to her.

Wretches and Pure are still having trouble getting along. The older people seem to be more aggressive. Some Pure have died. Most were the elderly. It's probably why. "We've also wanted Pressia to be the head of our new council," Arvin says. Everyone in the room looks at her with hope.

Pressia stands "I guess it must be done." She looks outside the office building. The large widows show ash and snow falling in the Dome.

Partridge: encounter

He wakes up on a bed. It's not fancy but comfortable. Partridge sits up to see a homemade cast on his left leg. It's broken. When I get back home Iris will choose to heal it or not, he thinks, crap it hurts. He looks around the room. Cement walls and floor. Some books are on a metal table at the far end of the room.

There's a panting. Is it a dog? Milo comes in the room with a large dog. A Labrador. It's about the size of a pony. "You're awake. Thank goodness," he says. The lab barks loud and deep.

It frightens Partridge a little. "Don't worry she won't bite." The dog walks to his bed and sniffs. Partridge is stiff. Dogs in the Dome were small but this one is huge- even for a lab. "Animals in some parts of the world didn't get fused. They just got bigger," Milo says.

"Coco, come here!," a man says. He walks pass Milo and the dog pounces on him. "Calm down girl!," the man says playfully; Coco barks. Once the dog sit the man gets up "looks like your awake. When we popped your bone back in place you didn't even flinch."

"I wasn't conscious?." Partridge says. The man nods. He's a little goofy. A robot sparrow lands on the table with books which cause Coco to run at it. The sparrow flys off and some books are knocked over. Before they hit the floor a portal opens. The books fall in and another portal opens above Partridge's waiting hands.

He catches them all.


	23. Chapter 23

Successors drafts

Partridge: special forces

He's in a wheelchair. It makes him feel uncomfortable. This is what Cynthia has to go through everyday, he thinks, amazing how she puts up with it. His left leg was elevated and still in the handmade cast. The robot sparrow flys to his lap and opens its beak. There's a speaker.

"Hey Partridge!" A familiar voice says. Partridge stiffens but slowly relaxes. "Cynthia?" He says. "Ding! Ding! Ding! You got it right. Milo told me about your broken leg. Hope you get better." Cynthia may be a little cocky but she's actually very sweet.

"Thanks. Is Iralene and Iris alright?" Partridge says.

"Partridge! You told me you'd be careful!" Iralene's voice screams through the microphone. For the next few minutes Iralene scolded him. She finally finishes and says," there's a surprise I want to show when you get back home, okay." They say good bye and the sparrow flys away. Coco comes in the room barking like crazy.

Partridge sees Milo come in the room. "I'm taking you to the village instead Of staying in this old gas station." So that's where he was? They exit the gas station to the outside. Nothing but ash and sand. "We're still the dessert what give's?" Partridge says. Milo smiles and points to a shed.

Still as they enter it Milo puts Partridge in the center and walks to a lever in the wall. He pulls the lever and the floor starts moving. Partridge feels the floor shake. He stiffens and holds on to the wheelchair while Milo says," don't worry I was like that my first time too."

They were in an elevator. It's going down, down, down. Then, it suddenly stops. Milo walks to the door and opens it. "Do you want me to push you or can you do it yourself?," he says. Partridge allows Milo to push him down the hallways. A city underground seems cool.

They make it to the city. Partridge widens his eyes. It was like an alien country with fused people and buildings made of stone. Lanterns and strange glowing blue crystals. Houses made of rock and bridges made of wood and almost everywhere was a rail to keep people from falling over the edges.

Some people are waving at Milo. He's popular around this place. A man walks to them. Partridge knows it's a man but thinks he wants to talk to Milo so he doesn't look at him. "Partridge? Sedge's brother?" He immediately whips his head towards the man. His heart stops. The man is a Special force soldier.

Partridge couldn't speak. This man is from the Dome like him! "Sorry, you look kinda like Sedge." All Partridge did could do was shake his head. "I'm sorry if it's a mistake." The man walks away. Milo touches his shoulder. "It's okay if you don' feel good," he says.

This man knew who he was. Partridge has to find a way to talk privately with the guy. Jayde approaches them and says," we're at that guy's place tonight. He heard about a Pure coming which is why he wanted to be our host." Screw it, he thinks, I might die tonight but he needs to be told the truth.

The Special force soldier is Allen Wellingsly. He's a relative of Vic. The one who wanted to kick Partridge's ass. They get to his home and knock on the door. A man with robotic arms opens the door and smiles. "Welcome, please make yourselves at home! Tell me if you'd like anything," he says.

Everyone is up and about while Partridge stays in a room and lays down in a sleeping bag. His left leg is elevated by a few folded sheets. Allen comes in to view. "Just checking up on you," he says.

"Mr. Wellingsly," Partridge says," can we talk in private."

The man nods and closes the door. "What do you want to talk about?"

Partridge can feel a lump in his throat. "I am Sedge's younger brother. Ripkard Crick Partridge Willux."

The man nods.

"I have to tell you. Sedge is dead." Partridge said it. It didn't hurt to much as before. However, Allen's face is full of shock and sadness. He tells him how Sedge and his mother were killed.

"I knew him at the academy. He was a great guy," Allen says.

Partridge nods. Sedge was a good man.

"Vic is in the special forces. I don't know if he's alive," Partridge says.

Allen shakes his head. "He's probably dead. Vic was a spoiled brat and got jealous easily," he says.

"After my father died all hell broke loose," Partridge says.

"How did all hell break loose exactly?," Allen says.

"They just couldn't handle the truth. They knew my dad caused the Detonations. I told them about the lie they've been living and people just began offing themselves." Partridge says. "I had terrible leadership skills and terrible advisers. Forsteed, the evil bastard, manipulated me the entire time."

"Why didn't you just kill him and his cronies?," Allen says.

"I was too sad about killing my dad." Partridge says.

"Wait, you killed Willux?," Allen says.

Partridge can tell his eyes have changed to cat-like. "He tried to put his brain in my body. Couldn't let him do that."

Allen's face is pale. Partridge can see him shaking. "No wonder why you are called the Grim Reaper of ship #1."

Grim Reaper? Is that people call him? Seems fitting. His staff can turn into a scythe, a spear, a battle axe, combine all three it's a halberd. Wait. Where is his staff!

"Crap my weapon! I think it's been lost in battle." Partridge face palms himself.


	24. Chapter 24

Intermission II

Seiji: meeting.

Seiji on the couch and looks out his apartment window. Ichigo is flying with some seagulls. He feels like someone is watching him. "Hideki I know you're there. No need to hide we're alone in here."

A man wearing a fox mask appears suddenly in front of him. "Hello little brother," Hideki says removing the mask. His face is stern and despite his age Hideki looks no older than Seiji himself.

"Hideki, what the hell are you doing here?," Seiji says.

"Is that any way to treat your 'onii-chan'?," Hideki says.

He sits on the couch next to Seiji. Their eyes meet. The one thing Seiji knows is that Hideki has powers to stop time. It's why he isn't fused with anything.

"I'm not child anymore and you're not my family," Seiji says. "Now, tell me what you want or leave."

Hideki stands up and looks at Seiji's sprained ankle. "How did you get that?"

"Why should you care?!" Seiji says with tears threatening to leave his eyes. "This is the time in years we've talked since that day. I have been searching for you. Asking survivors all over Japan if they know about your survival!"

Hideki sighs. "I know. The people of the clan I lead have told me so."

"They've told you?"-Seiji takes a breathe- "then, why didn't let me find you before the Airships did?!"

Seiji is angry. But, before he could say anything else Hideki slaps him so hard and so fast it takes a minute to sting.

"Why did you smack me?," Seiji says in a softer voice.

Hideki smiles. "I was in the moment and the moment said 'smack you'."

Suddenly he grabs Seiji's shoulders. "Listen to me very closely. I have a daughter and she's in North America and Partridge is the son of Willux and the half-brother of my child Emi Brigid Imanaka."

"Why are you telling me this now?" Seiji says.

"I want you to find Emi and bring her to Japan along with Partridge." Hideki says. "Will explain on the day you come."

Hideki dissappears. He left.

James comes in the room knocking.

"Ur ye okay ?"


	25. Chapter 25

Pressia: snow

Pressia sits next to Bradwell's grave. She can imagine him watching her from heaven. "Hope you're proud of me. I'm leader of the new council and Arvin has found the cure for Rapid Cell Degeneration, Bradwell."

 _Yes, I am proud of you_

She imagines him saying. The last words he ever said to her was _"I'm sorry."_ It hurts. Part of her hates Partridge for his death but she knows it's not going to bring him back. Where is Partridge? Is he alive? Will he ever come back?

"I see you loved him very much." Pressia turns around to see her grandfather. "Yeah, He was a great guy and I wish he left a part of him in me like Lyda got with Partridge."

"Pressia, when my wife died I thought the world was no longer a happy place. But, I realized the people left behind must keep moving forward and be happy. My wife would hate to see me grieve for her every second and so would Bradwell."

Pressia hugs her grandfather. If there is a heaven Bradwell will wait for her.

Partridge: captured

Partridge sees the strange world again. The aurora sky is so beautiful and he doesn't want to wake up. He knows it's a dream but seriously this is getting old. How long until he can go in the actual planet? The ground start shaking. Partridge startles awake to see Milo holding him. "Milo, what's going on?," he says.

"Giant centipede invaders. I think that's what they are," Milo says. "I've never seen them before!" They go outside the house only to see people screaming and running from giant robotic centipedes. They didn't seem to hurt anyone. It was as if they were looking for someone. Milo places Partridge at a spot wit rocks. He says," stay down while we take care of them."

He can here gun shots and Milo gauntlets hurting the creatures. Partridge sat on the ground hoping not to be seen. The ground under him shifts. A centipede monster head pops out the ground and bites on Partridge's leg. He could only let out a small squeal before his body went limp.

James: questioning

James is eating some cooked fish that was caught today. He's in the hotel room. Partridge left for a mission earlier and no one had asked for him do anything yet. Pip flew on the bed and sat next to him. Of course, James doesn't look at him directly. "James, may I ask you some questions?," Pip says. "A'richt ask awa'," James says.

"If you think Partridge is ever wrong about something would you betray him?"

Now that made James pause for a moment. " I jalouse it depends oan th' situation," he says.

"What kind of situation would that be?" Pip says.

What kind of answer is Pip looking for? Why was he asking these questions? What should James tell him to make the bird leave? "We dinnae ken th' future. Mibbie I'll ne'er betray him." A banging on the door catches their attention. James opens the door to see Iris with hot tears dripping down her face.

"Iris whit's wrong?," he says picking the child up.

"They took Par!," she screams.

"Whit?," James says.

"The invaders took Par!"

Partridge: spaceship

Partridge snaps his eyes open. He's in a strange prison cell. "Well, well, well," a strange male voice says. Partridge turns around to see a man through the cell's thick glass. This man has green skin, yellow eyes, and white hair. He's in a strange red uniform. "As I live and breathe, Thorn," he says smiling.

Partridge stands up and growls. Wait. He can stand?! Looking down at his leg the cast was off and a strange blue lotion in on it. "It's a rare healing ointment. Be grateful," the man says. "Who are you?," Partridge says. The man walks up to the glass door and places his hand on the glass door.

"Corporal Milano and I serve our master Shrall. I wonder if he'll promote me to a higher status if I bring in his worst enemy!"


End file.
